No More Secrets
by Gosen the Saiya-Jin
Summary: Hisoka has kept his feelings to himself for a very long time. But now he's getting to the point where he just can't do that anymore.No more secrets... Read and Review. ONESHOT TsuzukiXHisoka


Stupid title but Enjoy XD Even though it probably sucks. Yeah, yeah…grammar probably sucks too but it's late and I just needed to write something to let you know I'm not dead and I will update Dead Souls, Living Hearts eventually!!

I do NOT own Descendants of Darkness/ Yami no Matsuei!! I only own the DVD box set and 4 of the mangas!!

------------------------------

Hisoka's P.O.V.

It had been hours since our talk under the cherry blossoms. Tsuzuki was now asleep. I sat up. Sleep wouldn't take hold of me yet. Flashes of what had happened the last few days flooded my mind; of course, most all of them involving Tsuzuki. A question rose to my mind; why? It quickly faded. I already knew the reason. When I saw Tsuzuki amongst those flames…no, once I saw Muraki take him away…I felt different in a way. It was a sharp pain that struck deep within me once he was gone. It was like I'd lost a part of me. I wanted nothing more but to save. True, running across the rubble on the ground…I knew I wouldn't be able to reach him…But I tried anyway.

I turn to the clock. It reads Eleven o' clock. My vision then switches over to my sleeping partner in the bed next to me.

"Tsuzuki…" I whisper in a voice so low that I can barely hear, myself.

Calm emotions enter me. I can tell they belong to Tsuzuki. It was the first time in weeks I'd felt him like this. It made me smile slightly. I lean back against the wall behind my bed and allow a sigh. Emotions are confusing me now. Not his, but mine. I've thought over this so many times during our partnership. The feeling that I feel I've been trying to hide; even from myself. I think…no…I am definitely sure about this. I…am in love with Tsuzuki. I have for so long but sometimes it's hard for me to admit to it. Maybe it's because I know he'll never feel the same.

I smile again but then frown. It's because I'm happy that even through everything ; Tsuzuki hasn't found out my secret. He can be such an oblivious idiot sometimes. Even so, I'm glad he's here with me now. If Tatsumi hadn't saved us, I would gladly have died right there with him. Right there…in his arms. Arms that make me feel at home whenever I'm embraced by them. I should have told him right then and there how I felt but the pain of rejection would have been too much for me to bear.

I sit there deep in thought and it almost makes me want to break out into tears. After meeting Tsuzuki, he made me feel as though I could let out all my feelings. He made me feel like I could open my heart again. He's the one person who I felt I could fully trust… A person who would be there to catch me if I fall. That may sound overly corny, but it's true. I've never met anyone quite like him. He made me feel like it was alright to love again.

"I suppose…" I begin, a tear falling down my face, "That's why I fell in love with you…"

I don't wipe my tears because they are followed by others. Tears that I could never show in front of him; only whilst he's asleep. I don't know what motivated me but I stood up and walked over to him. I'm not sure what I'm doing but I sit carefully on his bed. I carefully brush a few stray hairs away from his face.

"Tsuzuki…" I say quietly, "…I just wish you could love me…the way I love you…"

I slowly move downward toward his face, as if I'm not in control of my actions at the moment. When I'm mere inches away, I close my eyes and feel my lips press against his. As I feel the touch, I come back to reality and see that I'm kissing Tsuzuki. I quickly, but carefully sit back up and then stand up. I bring a hand up to mouth, feeling the lips that were previously in contact with Tsuzuki's. My heart begins pounding. What was I thinking? What if Tsuzuki had waken up during? I place a hand over my beating heart and sit back down on my bed. I was about to lay down when I heard something over by Tsuzuki. I look over in that direction and look at him. He appears to be still asleep.

"Hisoka…" I hear him say.

My eyes widen at that. He just said my name but…

"Tsuzuki…." I say in a whisper.

-----------------------

Tsuzuki's P.O.V.

I was there lying in bed. I put on the front that I'm asleep but in truth, I'm not. I can't sleep but if I didn't at least try, Hisoka would give me a lot of grief. I smile inwardly at that because it was a sign that he cared. I love the subtleness of how my partner would try to hide that aspect. Sometimes I wonder if I am just imagining it…but the little things Hisoka does makes me think otherwise. Or maybe it's my own opinion. Maybe I see these things because deep inside, I really want him to care for me. It wasn't hard for me to realize how much I loved him. Hisoka would sometimes talk to me about how I was always hiding. I had to try twice as hard with him. I keep my shields up so high in hopes he won't catch the love I feel for him but I can't help that some still seeps through.

I turn my head slightly and open my eyes for a moment. I close them shut quickly as I notice Hisoka was still awake. I wondered why he was still up but I wouldn't dare ask. I begin to think about Kyoto and everything that happened there. Despite the pain that town held, I now thought of it under a calming light. And that was because of Hisoka. Hisoka wanted me to stay with him so much that he was willing to die with me. That makes me so happy that I swear tears could come to my eyes right now. But they don't. I'm brought out of my thoughts as I hear Hisoka's voice.

His voice is low so I can't really hear him but…It sounded like…my name? No…That can't be it…I'm just imagining things again.

Minutes pass and Hisoka's emotional voice hits my ears. It sounds as if there is a waver in his voice. I try to listen clearly this time.

"I suppose…" I hear, "That's why I fell in love with you…"

I almost let my eyes flash open at that comment. I can feel my heartbeat picking up in pace. Who was Hisoka talking about…? It couldn't have been…about me, could it? I debate myself over and over in my head. I need to know who he was talking about. As much as I want to believe it, I can't be completely sure. Making a wrong assumption would just be too painful; especially if I ever decided to confront Hisoka about it.

I keep my eyes shut but wait for my partner to say something else. I want some clue to let me know it truly is me he's talking about. Excitement is overcoming me but I try to tone it down. I don't want to get my hopes up if I'm wrong.

I feel someone sit down on my bed. I'm pretty sure it's Hisoka. I'm dying to open my eyes but I don't. I feel a soft and slender hand brush against my hair and face. I blush slightly at the touch. I hear him begin to speak

"Tsuzuki…" He says, "…I just wish you could love me…the way I love you…"

What? What's he saying? So it is me that he's in love with! Oh my god. I feel as if I could die (again). He returns my feelings. I'm not imagining things after all! But…what does he mean…? Does he really believe I don't return his feelings? Oh…Poor Hisoka…I want to tell him that I do but I can't right now. It would embarrass him far too much. Not that I won't admit I find him utterly adorable when he blushes but…Oh, Hisoka…

I feel his face coming closer to mine. My heart gets even more nervous as I feel him closer and closer. I feel his soft breath against my face for a moment. Then, I feel soft lips press against mine. I can feel his face on mine. His face is wet and I can surmise he must have been crying. That saddens me deeply but at the same time I am in shock. I can't believe Hisoka is kissing me! Then, all of a sudden, he pulls away. So quickly? I wonder why but still as I lay there, I feel as though I'm in heaven. I have just been kissed by the one I love the most.

I say his name once, in hopes that maybe that will show him that I return his feelings.

"Hisoka…"

"Tsuzuki…" I hear him say in a whisper.

-------------------

Normal P.O.V.

Hisoka sat on the edge of his bed. He didn't know what was going on. Tsuzuki had just said his name but why? He was worried that the kiss had woken him up. He mentally kicked himself for ever doing such a thing. Hisoka heard tired moans coming from Tsuzuki. He knew Tsuzuki was now waking up. He wanted to slap himself but refrained.

_'I'm such an idiot!'_ Hisoka yelled at himself.

Tsuzuki then sat up. Hisoka felt his heart pounding again; so loud he thought Tsuzuki might hear it. He felt scared slightly, and regretted what he had done. But…In the back of his mind, he wasn't really ashamed. He was just sad that it hadn't lasted longer. Something inside him made him kiss Tsuzuki. Something inside of him even wanted to do it again…and again…and again. It was something inside of him that he could no longer hide.

He saw Tsuzuki gaze at him with a serious look. Hisoka thought he might be angry with him and was about to look away. But that was when he noticed Tsuzuki's serious gaze turn into a loving one and a smile curved on his lips. Hisoka tried to form his words into a sentence.

"Umm…Tsuzuki…Did you---Are you well rested?" He tried.

Tsuzuki lifted the covers and sat on the edge of his bed, "Actually, I couldn't really get to sleep too well…"

"O-oh?" Hisoka stammered, trying to stop the blush fighting to find its way onto his face.

Hisoka knew this was it. He couldn't hide it anymore. His heartbeat seemed so loud he couldn't even hear his thoughts. His love for Tsuzuki was the only thing he could think about and soon, he knew, it would take over his voice.

'_Go to him…tell him…you want nothing more than to be with him…you don't want to be alone anymore…You are in love with Asato Tsuzuki and you can't fight it any longer…'_ was all his mind was telling him and all those were truths.

Tsuzuki stood up.

"I was thinking about you, Hisoka…" Hisoka's eyes widened at this.

"What…?" He asked.

"Hisoka…I think I have to tell you this…I've…been awake this whole time…" Tsuzuki said, averting his eyes slightly.

The emerald eyed shinigami froze. His face now turned completely red. His secret was out. Tsuzuki knew how he felt and he could only fear what was coming next.

"I see…" He looked downward at his hands, "Sorry…"

"Well you should be!" Tsuzuki yelled.

Hisoka tightened his eyes and held in the tears he didn't want to fall in front of his friend. He lowered his head more.

"You should be sorry, Hisoka! Sorry that…" Tsuzuki continued in a yell but then softened into a calming voice, "…you could think I _ever_ didn't feel the same way for you…"

Hisoka's head instantly shot up. He looked at his partner with surprised eyes. They shook with emotion as he still tried to register the meaning of Tsuzuki's words. Tsuzuki just kept on giving that loving gaze and smile. He kneeled before his friend and wiped the wetness from his eyes.

"Now, now…I don't like to see you cry, you know that…"the amethyst eyed shinigami said before standing up.

Hisoka couldn't believe what he'd just heard. He never thought he'd ever hear those words from his partner ever. They weren't the exact words he was waiting for but he knew their inner meaning. Hisoka's hands tightened at his sides before he found himself leaping into Tsuzuki's arms. Tsuzuki, not expecting this action, fell back until he found himself sitting back on his bed and Hisoka burying his head in his chest, sobbing. Tsuzuki wrapped his arms around him, wondering if maybe he'd said something wrong.

"Hisoka? I'm sorry…Did I say something wrong….? I---" Tsuzuki was cut off by his partner lifting his head and wiping his tears with a sleeve.

"No…I…" Hisoka sniffed loudly and sighed, wiping his face a little more, "Just happy, I guess…I never expected to hear that from you…ever…I thought…I thought that you…And…"

Hisoka allowed more tears to fall but Tsuzuki cupped his face and began wiping all the tears away. He brushed a hand through the younger guardian's hair and a calming look came to his face.

"Shhh…." Tsuzuki tried calming him and it seemed to be working.

Hisoka's tears subsided and he wrapped his arms around Tsuzuki's neck, "Tsuzuki…"

"Hisoka…?" Tsuzuki smiled, wrapping his arms around his love. He was confused for a moment but he soon realized what his partner wanted, "I love you…"

That was it. The words Hisoka had wanted to hear since he didn't know when. Tsuzuki was the first person who returned his love. And he knew, He'd be the only one for the rest of his afterlife. But he was just fine with that. As he stayed there in Tsuzuki's arms, he felt as if nothing else existed except the two of them. He knew there was one thing left to do. It was his turn to say the words he'd kept to himself for so long.

"Tsuzuki…I love you, too…" Hisoka finally said, running a hand through his silky brown hair.

They ceased the embrace they were in for a moment. They gazed at each other; the love shining in both their eyes. Amethysts locked with emeralds before they both closed their distance and allowed themselves the kiss they could no longer deny theirselves. When they broke away they noticed that each of them we're smiling widely. Hisoka couldn't believe he ever had smiled like this before. But when he was with Tsuzuki, it was around the only times he ever felt like smiling.

YAY!! A new TsuSoka fic from the Goose! Okay! I am definitely aware of how much this sucks. But it just came to me and I needed to write it. Its 1:33 AM and my brain is fried. I just wrote this because I'm sorry I haven't been keeping up with Dead Souls, Living Hearts like I should. But I've lost my internet connection and I won't be able to update for a while. Stupid Comcast people!! So I had to let you know about that. And, I hope you enjoyed this XD Please review…I like reviews…I wrote this all on the PC, So yeah…its not as good as my normal stuff…but anyway! Enjoy! I'm going to bed! I'll try to find a way (and a PC with internet) to update Dead Souls, Living Hearts as soon as I can!


End file.
